naruto_saint_seiya_omega_fairy_tail_bleachfandomcom-20200214-history
Sagittarius Seiya
Sagittarius Seiya is the Sagittarius Gold Saint, the former Pegasus Bronze Saint, and one of the five Legendary Saints who fought alongside Athena and his friends in the 20th Century. His element is Light. He was also the main protagonist/title character of the original Saint Seiya series. Profile and Stats Tier: High 6-B | At least 4-B | High 5-A | 4-B to 4-A, likely 3-C Attack Potency: Large Country level Speed: Relativistic Lifting Strength: At least Class 100+ Striking Strength: Class ZJ Durability: Superhuman without Cloth, Mountain level+ to Small Country level with Sagittarius Gold Cloth Background Physical Appearance Seiya is a fairy tall, lean-built young man with fair skin, spiky, dark brown hair and chocolate brown eyes. When he doesn't wear his Cloth, he wears his trademark red T-shirt, blue jeans, white shoes and a pair of red sweatbands on his arms. Personality As the Sagittarius Gold Saint and a much more mature Saint in age during the Omega era, Seiya is much wise and calm when it comes to defending Athena and the world. He is no longer eager to fight anyone who wish to kill Athena, but only fights them in order to defend his goddess. However, during the battle against Titan, Seiya returned to the brave and reckless Saint he once was in the past, and he fights Titan in order to defend his loved one. Synopsis Powers and Abilities Light Manipulation: Lightning Manipulation: Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Expert Archer Specialist: Flight: Immense Strength: Immense Speed: Enhanced Agility: Immense Endurance: Immense Durability: Keen Tactician: Vast Cosmo Power: *'Miraculosity': *'Arayashiki': Techniques Pegasus Ryūsei Ken: (Pegasus Meteor Fist): The Pegasus Saint's signature technique. Seiya concentrates powerful Cosmo energy in his hands and weaves the stars of the Pegasus constellation, releasing punches capable of hitting the enemy hundreds of times per second over a distance. After achieving the seventh sense and becoming the Sagittarius Gold Saint, Seiya is able to unleash millions of faster-than-light speed punches, transforming this attack into a radiant fury of light. This technique can be compared to the previous Leo Saint's Lightning Plasma, but even stronger, for its sheer number of punches as well as its speed. The Ryūsei Ken can also be redirected into another direction, as shown by Kōga while fighting Eden. Atomic Thunderbolt: Seiya inherits this technique in honor of the former Sagittarius Gold Saint, Aiolos, who was remembered for his integrity towards justice and his loyalty to Athena. Using it in the same fashion as his Pegasus Meteor Fist, Seiya unleashes a devastating stream of golden energy at his foes. This technique is famous for its faster-than-light speed attacks. Sagittarius Arrow: As the Sagittarius Gold Saint, Seiya can shoot a golden arrow from the bow that comes with the Sagittarius Gold Cloth. He tried to shoot Pallas, but the arrow was reflected by Pallas. Cosmic Star Arrow: Seiya aims the Bow of Sagittarius at his foe, focusing Cosmo energy at the tip of the arrow and unleashes volleys of energy. When the technique ends, Seiya draws the energy into the tip and releases the arrow with amazing force, enough to pierce through Holy Sword Titan's strongest attack as well as his Genesistector, which is said to provide the protection of 3 Gold Cloths combined. It should be noted that the Cosmo emanating from the tip of the arrow glows blue in appearance, and not golden like a normal Gold Saint's Cosmo until it is focused into the arrow tip. Equipment Sagittarius Gold Cloth: One of the 12 Gold Cloths worn by Athena's Gold Saints; he inherited this cloth from the former Sagittarius Gold Saint, Aiolos. It mostly consists of golden armor that covers most of the wearer's body, with a pair of golden, sharp wings on the back and the chest armor having a diamond in the center, just like Kōga's Pegasus Cloth. An ordinary headgear protects the user's forehead and a large portion of waist armor covers the user's lower body parts. Also, a long white scarf is worn around the user's neck. Sagittarius God Cloth: Relationships Family *Mitsumasa Kido (Father; Deceased) *Seika (Older Sister) Friends/Allies * Rivals * Enemies * Background in Other Media Trivia * Quotes * Battles & Events Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Human Category:Saint Category:Gold Saint Category:Athena's Army Category:Legendary Saint Category:New Allied Forces Members Category:Shadow Knights Members Category:Saint Seiya Omega Characters Category:Tier 6 Class Category:Tier 5 Class Category:Tier 4 Class Category:Tier 3 Class Category:Leaders/Commanders Category:Protagonist